Charmed: When Worlds Collide
by Terrence3
Summary: A few years after Season 8 the Charmed Ones are living there normal lives when suddenly they get a visit from the Angel of Death...
1. Chapter 1

_Charmed: When Worlds Collide - Chapter One_

_-This Story takes place a few years after Season 8_

EXT. – Golden Gate Bridge – Afternoon

The sun shines on the bridge as the cars slowly make their way across.

EXT. – Halliwell Manor

Camera zooms out from PIPER'S car to reveal the manor.

INT. – Halliwell Manor – Kitchen

PIPER is putting a cake into the oven. She walks over to the table when another cake is and begins putting icing on it.

The now 5-year-old WYATT comes running in upset.

WYATT

Mommy! Mommy!

PIPER

Hey little guy what's the matter?

WYATT

Chris orbed my sandwich on the floor.

PIPER

Hey did? Well I'll make you another one okay?

WYATT

Thank you mommy.

WYATT hugs PIPER and goes into the living.

LEO enters the kitchen with CHRIS in his arms.

LEO

Good afternoon.

LEO and PIPER kiss.

PIPER

(Looks at Chris)

So there's the sandwich killer.

LEO

I already cleaned it up so you don't have to worry about that.

PIPER

Thank you. Well I'm almost done, I got one cake in the oven and this one just needs icing.

LEO

How many cakes do we need?

PIPER

Paige said you want four cakes for her birthday so people that hate chocolate can have vanilla, and the people how hate regular can have ice cream and the people how hate ice cream can have fruit.

LEO

You guys are nuts. Anyway I was thinking about taking Chris out for a little stroll around town.

PIPER

Oh that sounds nice you guys have fun.

LEO

We could wait until your done.

PIPER

No, no you guys go have a blast.

LEO

Are you sure?

PIPER

Yeah it'll be a while before the other cake is done. Besides I think Wyatt and Chris need some time away from each other.

LEO

Okay.

They kiss.

PIPER

Bye Leo (Piper pats Chris' head) Bye, bye Chris.

CUT TO: EXT. – The Park

LEO is pushing CHRIS in the stroller when he spots ANDY TRUDEAU.

LEO

Andy?

FADE TO BLACK.

ROLL TITLE CREDITS.

FADE IN.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CITY BAY (STOCK) - DAY

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CITY SKYLINE (STOCK) - DAY

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CITY (STOCK) - DAY

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. – The Park

LEO walks over to ANDY.

LEO

Andy what are you doing here?

ANDY

How do you know my name?

LEO

You died Andy, how can you be here?

ANDY

I don't know. I remember talking to Prue and everything else is a blur. But who are you?

LEO

I'm Piper's husband. Listen we have to get you somewhere before someone recognizes you.

ANDY

Where are we going to go?

LEO

To the manor that's the safest place I can think of right now.

INT. – Phoebe's Apartment

PHOEBE exit's the bathroom with a towel rapped around her. She walks into her kitchen and heats up some Chinese food in the microwave.

PHOEBE goes into her bedroom and puts on a sweat shirt and sweat pants. When she exits her room the microwave "beeps".

PHOEBE

Yummy! Yummy! Yummy!

The door bell rings and PHOEBE walks over and opens the door.

MILES TURNER, A 25-year-old man, muscle build and black hair is at the door.

PHOEBE

May I help you?

MILES

Are you Phoebe Halliwell?

PHOEBE

Yes I am and who are you?

MILES

Miles, Miles Turner, I'm the new owner of the building. When I found out we had a celebrity living here I just had to stop buy.

PHOEBE

I wouldn't really call myself a celebrity.

MILES

It's okay to be a little cocky, your pictures are everywhere.

PHOEBE

That's true.

MILES

Well it smells like you just cooked some food so I'll leave you that.

PHOEBE

Oh yeah...well it was nice meeting you.

MILES

You too, oh and Phoebe I've invited everyone in the building to huge party to night. The Invitation should be with your mail so I hope you stop by.

PHOEBE

A party! I'll definitely be there.

MILES takes out a business card.

MILES

This is my number in case you get lost.

PHOEBE

Thank you.

MILES

See you tonight.

PHOEBE

See you tonight.

EXT. – The Manor – Outside Shot

INT. – The Manor – Living Room

ANDY and LEO are sitting down when PIPER comes in with some coffee. ANDY takes a cup and drinks it.

ANDY

I never thought I would be able to do this again.

PIPER sits down.

PIPER

I can't believe this; you don't know what happened?

ANDY

I was giving a message to Prue shortly after I passed and then bam! I'm in the park.

LEO

Someone or something must have brought you back to life.

ANDY

Why me?

PIPER

That's a good question. Andy's not a witch, a wizard or anything so why bring him back?

ANGLE of DEATH (O.S.)

Someone has stolen my list.

PIPER/LEO/ANDY

What?

DEATH walks further into the room.

ANGEL of DEATH

My list has been stolen by a very powerful demon. He is having other demons go out and doing my job to make sure everything is balanced. For a few years now he has been experimenting with my list to try and bring people back...He has succeeded.

PIPER

Are you telling me that there Is a demon that can bring the dead back to life?

LEO

But if it took him this long to bring someone back it could take him years to bring back someone like Zankou or the Source.

ANGEL of DEATH

Well you don't know for sure so will you help me?

ANDY

How did he take your list?

ANGEL of DEATH

I have been frozen for sometime now. I don't really know how I got unfrozen but we need to act fast.

LEO

Whoever this demon is he seems too powerful to have just come out of know where.

PIPER

Paige! Paige!

PAIGE orbs in.

PAIGE

Hey I was with the other elders.

LEO

So what's going on?

PAIGE

Well who ever this guy is he's very powerful and was born about 6 or 7 years ago. He has the ability to look into the future that's how he was able to steal death's list.

The Elders are calling for PAIGE.

PAIGE (Cont'd)

I have to go something else is going on.

PAIGE orbs out.

LEO

6 or 7 years ago?

PIPER

You think we would have known about that? I mean when Wyatt was born there was a whole commotion and we never even here about this kid.

LEO

Well we never heard about Christy either.

PIPER

Yes that is true but this demon is super powerful. He's the new source for crying out loud.

ANDY

Can you guy's fill me in hear because I'm completely lost?

ANGEL of DEATH

Well I'm going to do some searching of my own...Good luck.

DEATH vanishes.

PIPER

I'll fill Andy in on what he's missed and why don't you go look in the book and see if you can find anything at all.

LEO

Okay.

PIPER

So much for Paige's Birthday Party.

INT. – Underworld – The Sources Lair

MEZASUAR, The New Source appears on his throne dressed in armor and skull helmet.

4 Dark lighters enter the room surrounding BARBAS.

BARBAS

So this is the new source?

MEZASUAR

Silence!

All four dark lighters punch BARBAS in the face. BARBAS drops to his knees.

MEZASUAR (Cont'd)

I have summoned you Barbas because I have a mission for you.

BARBAS wipes the blood from his mouth.

MEZASUAR

You may speak now.

BARBAS

Why don't you tell me why these dark lighters made me bleed?

MEZASUAR These aren't your average dark lighters. They have enough power to kill an elder with just one arrow.

BARBAS

So why do you need me?

MEZASUAR

I want you to lead the attack on the elders. Kill them and the world is ours.

BARBAS

(Laughing) Now how exactly do you expect me and your juiced up dark lighters to get up there with out the ability to orb?

MEZASUAR

You think too little of me Barbas. Just be ready by tonight.

BARBAS

Yes...

BARBAS waves his hand across MEZASAUR.

BARBAS (Cont'd)

...You have no fear?

MEZASAUR

The Source has no fear! Take him away.

INT. – The Manor - Attic

LEO flips through the pages. He closes the book and takes a deep breath.

GRAMS(O.S.)

You can't find anything about this in there?

LEO

Huh?

PENNY "GRAMS" HALLIWELL steps out of the shadows.

GRAMS

A lot more people have been brought back to life then you realize.

LEO How many more?

GRAMS

Everyone who in some way is connected to the charmed ones is being brought back.

LEO

So like demons they've vanquished and innocents.

GRAMS

That's why Andy is here. This new Source has created a domino effect, soon every demon they have ever faced will return.

LEO

This can't be happening. An explosion shakes the house.

GRAMS What was that?

INT. – The Manor – Staircase

Everything is a mess down stairs. ANDY and PIPER are hiding behind a table. LEO and GRAMS run down the stairs but are blown against the wall by SHAX.

PIPER

Leo!

ANDY

What the hell is that thing?

PIPER jumps up and tries blasting him but all she does is scratch him. WYATT orbs in and tries blasting SHAX away too. PIPER and WYATT do it at the same time and SHAX blows up.

ANDY

Is it over?

PIPER runs over to WYATT and hugs him. LEO and GRAMS slowly get back up.

LEO

Oh man this isn't good at all.

PIPER helps ANDY up.

PIPER Grams you came back too?

LEO

Everyone that is connected to the charmed ones is going to come back. It appears that it's going from weakest to strongest.

GRAMS Who are you calling weak?

LEO

If Shax is back then whoever is stronger then him will return next.

PIPER

We didn't vanquish him though.

ANDY

What? You mean he's still alive?

PIPER He's not dead just badly wounded.

LEO We need the power of three.

EXT. – Golden Gate Bridge

PAIGE has her eyes closed and is trying to sense something. An ELDER orbs in behind her.

ELDER

You sense him Paige?

PAIGE

There's something really powerful out there. I've never felt anything like this.

ELDER

We believe that the new source has surfaced. He may be going after you and your sisters.

PAIGE

Can we even stop something like this?

ELDER

Go to your sisters and see if they've found anything out.

PAIGE

Okay.

INT. – Phoebe's Apartment

PAIGE orbs in when PHOEBE is getting dressed. They both scream.

PHOEBE

What have I told you about knocking!

PHOEBE is now warped in her bed sheet.

PAIGE

Sorry but this is an emergency. You have to come back to the manor right away.

PHOEBE

Why what happened did someone get attack?

PAIGE

There's a new source and he's bringing the dead back to life.

PHOEBE

The dead?

PAIGE

Andy, Shax, Grams, and pretty much every demon we ever killed.

PHOEBE Well let's go.

EXT. – The Manor - Night

INT. – The Manor – Living Room

LEO walks in the door.

LEO

I just dropped the kids of with Victor.

PIPER

Good.

ANDY, GRAMS, PHOEBE, PIPER, PAIGE and LEO all sit down.

PAIGE

So Shax attacked?

PIPER

Yes we hurt him pretty bad so he might not come back for a while.

PHOEBE So what do we do?

LEO

We need to track down this new source and find out how powerful he really is.

PHOEBE

It's Miles.

PIPER

What?

GRAMS

Who's Miles?

PHOEBE

He just bought my building and invited me to a party tonight.

PAIGE

You really thing it's him?

PHOEBE

Why not Cole, Billie and Christy got to know us before trying to kill us. What if he wants to take me out first?

PIPER

When's this party?

PHOEBE

At eight.

PIPER

Okay I'm going go work on a potion stronger then the one we used on Cole. Phoebe get ready for that party because I'm coming with you.

GRAMS

I'm very impressed girls. You've gotten much better at this then I could have ever imagined.

PIPER

Thanks Grams.

GRAMS

So while there doing that, Paige you should go up with the other elders and inform them of this new development.

PAIGE

Right.

PAIGE orbs out as PIPER goes to the kitchen.

PHOEBE

Well I better get ready.

ANDY

Need some help cleaning Leo?

LEO

Thanks Andy.

_So the Angel of Deaths list has been stolen and the dead are coming back to life. Can this new source really be Miles?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Charmed: When Worlds Collide – Chapter 2_ Mezasuar's Plan, A Sacrifice, and an Old Friend

INT. – Underworld – Source's Lair

Hundreds of dark lighters stand in front of MEZASUAR. BARBAS makes his way to the front of the group.

BARBAS

We are ready my lord.

MEZASUAR

Good!

INT. – Dance Hall 

PHOEBE enters a huge ballroom dressed in a stunning red dress. As she walks closer towards the dance floor MILES TURNER approaches her.

MILES

You look great Phoebe, I'm glad you could make it.

PHOEBE

Something tells me you own more then my building to get this place.

MILES

You caught me. Would you like to dance?

PHOEBE

Sure I'd like that a lot.

MILES and PHOEBE go onto the dance floor as LEO and PIPER enters the building. LEO is wearing a suit and PIPER has a dark green dress on.

LEO

Are you sure we should of left Andy and Grams alone?

PIPER

They'll be fine. Paige is just an orb away and Grams is fully capable of defending herself. I'm hear incase we need to freeze the place.

LEO

But why am I here?

PIPER

I don't want all of these single guys hitting on me while I watch Phoebe.

LEO

So lets go dance so it doesn't look like where spying you them and you won't have to worry about people hitting on you.

PIPER laughs as they approach the dance floor.

EXT. – Alley – Night 

HENRY MITCHELL is chasing someone through an alley. Suddenly the person he's chasing goes flying into the air by a huge gust.

HENRY

What the hell?

SHAX appears as the person lands on the ground. SHAX fires an energy ball at HENRY that sends him against a dumpster.

HENRY

Pai...Paige.

SHAX walks closer.

Blood drips down HENRY'S face. SHAX picks HENRY up and starts choking him.

HENRY

PAIGE!

PAIGE orbs in.

PAIGE

Oh My God! Henry!

PAIGE looks around and finds a car.

PAIGE

Car!

The car orbs and crashes into SHAX causing him to drop HENRY. PAIGE runs over to HENRY and starts healing him.

SHAX throws the car at them and PAIGE orbs them away.

PAIGE

Henry hold on.

SHAX runs at PAIGE and rams her against a telephone poll. The pole falls over and hits a fire hydrant causing it to open.

HENRY

Paige!

SHAX uses the water coming out of the hydrant to blow HENRY into a mailbox.

INT. – Elders Palace 

The elders are franticly running around when BARBAS and the dark lighters arrive. The elders line up and come face to face with them.

ELDER

How did you get here?

BARBAS

With a little help from a friend.

ELDER 2

You know you can't beat all of us you don't have enough arrows.

BARBAS

Well if arrows don't kill you...Your fears will!

BARBAS holds his arms up and begins to laugh. The dark lighters begin to fire their arrows and the elders begin shocking them with their lighting.

INT. – Dance Hall

PHOEBE and MILES are still dancing.

MILES

So did you decide to get a job a The Bay Mirror?

PHOEBE

Well I didn't exactly want too, I was helping someone out and well she gave the job to me.

MILES Well lucky you.

PHOEBE

So what about you? How did you get enough money to book this place?

MILES

I'm a lawyer.

PHOEBE

freezes for a second.

PHOEBE A what?

MILES

A lawyer is that okay?

PHOEBE

You wouldn't by any chance be related to Cole Turner would you?

MILES

Never heard of him.

PHOEBE

Oh okay...Will you excuse me I have to use the ladies room.

MILES

No problem.

PHOEBE goes over to PIPER and LEO.

PIPER

So did you get his phone number?

PHOEBE

Ha, ha, he's a lawyer.

PIPER

So?

PHOEBE

Cole was a lawyer, plus this guy's last name is Turner.

PIPER

Yes and Ted's last name is Turner too but I don't think he was Cole's dad.

LEO

Piper has a point get more information out of him. You know what to look for.

PHOEBE

Okay I'll try.

PHOEBE walks over to the table MILES' is sitting at.

MILES

Well that was fast.

PHOEBE

I guess I didn't have to go after all.

EXT. – Alley/Street 

PAIGE takes out some potions and throws them at SHAX but they have no effect.

PAIGE

Damn it!

SHAX puts his arm up to attack but KYLE BROADY orbs in and zaps him with his lighting attack.

PAIGE

Kyle?

KYLE has three dark lighter arrows in his back.

KYLE

Heal him! I'll take care of this demon!

PAIGE

You were attacked?

KYLE

Go!

SHAX gets up and KYLE fires again.

PAIGE orbs to HENRY and heals him.

PAIGE

Kyle was made an elder.

HENRY sits up.

HENRY

Who's that?

PAIGE

That's Kyle he's an elder.

Blood begins coming out of KYLE'S mouth. SHAX hits him against a wall.

An electrical wire is dangling with sparks shooting out of it.

PAIGE

Wire!

The wire orbs next to SHAX and shocks him. While he is being zapped KYLE fires a powerful blast that drains him of all his energy.

SHAX'S blows up and the surrounding buildings collapse. PAIGE and HENRY run over to KYLE as police and fire trucks are heard coming to the area.

PAIGE

Kyle what's going on?

KYLE is trying to breathe.

KYLE

Barbas...dark lighters...They killing...killing us all...too many.

KYLE closes his eyes and fades away into orbs.

PAIGE begins crying and hugs HENRY.

HENRY

It's going to be all right Paige.

The police cars and fire trucks pull up but know one is there.

INT. – Dance Hall 

PHOEBE, LEO and PIPER are sitting with MILES at the table.

MILES

...Well after law school I went out and started my own firm got my first case...The rest is history.

PHOEBE

Seems like you have a very solid past.

MILES

Well I have nothing to hide. So Leo what do you do?

LEO

Well I take care of things around the house. Raising two kids is a lot of work especially these kids.

MILES

How old are they?

LEO

Wyatt is five and Chris is four.

MILES

Those are crazy ages.

PIPER

Yes it is. So Miles how long have you been a lawyer.

MILES

For about six years.

PIPER freezes the room.

PHOEBE

What did you do that for?

PIPER

He fits the description perfectly but he's missing the whole mystery side. He's been a lawyer for the right amount of years, pops up when this all goes down and we got nothing to go on.

LEO

Well why don't you try the potion?

PIPER takes out the potion and the room unfreezes.

MILES

Where'd you get that?

PIPER

Umm...uh...it's some perfume I was going to put some on.

MILES

Oh, never seen perfume in that color before.

SAM, PAIGE'S father comes running in.

SAM

Phoebe! Piper!

PHOEBE

What is he doing here?

LEO

He's probably drunk.

Security comes and grabs SAM.

MILES

Friend of yours?

PIPER

We'll handle this.

EXT. – Dance Hall 

PIPER, PHOEBE and LEO are trying to calm SAM down.

SAM

They came in and just started killing everyone! They're all dead now! It's too much!

PIPER slaps SAM.

PIPER

Start over and go-slow.

SAM

Hundreds of dark lighters stormed the elder's fortress and just annihilated them. Barbas led the attack on them...he was torturing them with their fears. I escaped before they found me.

LEO

Is everyone dead?

SAM

A few white lighters made it out but I don't know how many...I was looking for Paige but I couldn't find her.

PIPER

Paige! Paige!

PIPER and PHOEBE begin to cry.

PHOEBE

Paige! Don't do this to us! Paige!

LEO

We have to get back to the manor.

PIPER hugs LEO.

SAM

I'll keep searching for her.

PHOEBE

Thank you.

As they drive away MILES appears on the sidewalk watching their car go down the street.

INT. – Elder's Palace 

BARBAS is walking around as the dark lighters stand guard at all entrances and exits.

BARBAS

Nice job everyone! I think we got them all.

MAZASUAR flames in and everyone bows.

MEZASUAR

Great work Barbas but a few elders and white lighters escaped. Listen Up! Who ever kills the most survivors will be awarded a position as my top assassin now that Shax is dead!

DARK LIGHTERS 

YES SIR!

They all orb out.

BARBAS

So I take it you no longer need me?

MEZASUAR

You will stay here incase someone comes back.

BARBAS

Good idea.

MEZASUAR

Don't get so cocky, you won't be alone.

A dark figure steps forward.

BARBAS

I don't think she'll need much help from me.

INT. – The Manor - Attic 

PHOEBE is scrying for PAIGE.

LEO and ANDY are looking through the book.

LEO

I just don't get how that many dark lighters could have gotten up there?

ANDY

Well how do you get up "there"?

LEO

You have to have the ability to orb, white lighters can orb there but not dark lighters.

ANDY

Maybe this new guy gave them that power.

ANDY stops LEO from turning the page. They stop on EAMES' page.

ANDY

What about this guy?

LEO

He has the ability to take powers dark lighters don't.

PHOEBE slams her fists on the map.

PHOEBE

She can't be dead!

LEO

Phoebe just relax, you'll never lock on to her position in this condition.

PHOEBE

Leo how do you expect me to be calm when every elder is dead and Paige might be too?

LEO

We don't know that for sure.

ANDY

Well if the dead are coming back then wouldn't that mean that there going to come back too?

LEO

No because it's only the people we came in contact with in the past. Random dark lighters killing the elders won't bring them back.

ANDY

So in theory if that big guy who was here kills you, you'll come back because of the connection?

LEO

In theory yes but I'm sure the new source made sure that didn't happen.

ANDY

But if people and demons come back doesn't that through off the balance if people who aren't suppose to die are killed?

LEO

There's probably an exchange. Once someone dies he brings another demon back. But by the looks of things he's going backwards.

PHOEBE

What do you mean?

LEO

Well Andy was killed first, then Shax, now Eames plan was used, I'm sure he has other demons waiting in the wings right now.

PHOEBE

But then why is Grams here? She died of natural causes?

LEO

Piper!

INT. – The Manor – Piper's Room 

GRAMS is holding PIPER while she cries.

PIPER

It's just not fair. We should have been able to help her. Why did we go to that stupid party!

GRAMS

You followed your instincts Piper. You followed a lead and Paige went to find out more information. It's no ones fault.

PIPER

First Prue and now Paige...This is too much.

GRAMS

It's all going to be fine Piper.

GRAMS transforms into MEZASUAR and throws her across the room. MEZASUAR fires a flame ball but COLE appears and hits it away.

COLE

Thanks for freeing me.

MEZASUAR

Kill Her Belthazuar!

COLE

My name is Cole!

COLE throws an energy ball at MEZASUAR that sends him through the wall. MEZASUAR flames away.

LEO, PHOEBE, and ANDY race to PIPERS room.

LEO

Cole!

PIPER

Don't attack him, he saved me I think?

COLE

This new source gave me my powers back, the ones I had when I was invincible.

PIPER

That was the new source?

COLE

Yes that was, I think I could've killed him too.

LEO

We figured it out upstairs, if you weren't killed by a demonic form then you won't come back. Grams died of natural causes so she really shouldn't have been here.

COLE

Hey Phoebe, long time know see.

PHOEBE

Why did he bring you back?

COLE

I guess he thinks I'll help him destroy the world and kill all witches.

PHOEBE

I bet you will.

COLE

I'm not going to help him. I know what he's planning to do next.

PHOEBE

Why should we trust you?

COLE

Because I know where Paige is.

PIPER

She's alive?

COLE

Yes she's blocking her power so the dark lighters can't track her.

PHEOBE

That's why we couldn't find her.

ANDY

So I think we should make a plan.

COLE

Who is he?

LEO

This is Andy he was Morris' partner but he was killed by a Demon.

COLE

So like "Andy" said how about a plan?

PHOEBE

Where's Paige?

COLE

I'll take you there.

PHOEBE

No! Tell us and we'll go.

COLE

You can trust me Phoebe I'm not going to do anything sneaky or backstabbing.

_Well, The New Source's Plan has been successful so far and Cole's Back!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Charmed: When Worlds Collide: Chapter 3 _

_Thanks for the Reviews! _

_Now that Paige has been revealed to still be alive can the girls regroup and come up with a plan before something else happens?_

INT. – Henry's Apartment

PAIGE is sitting HENRY'S bed with a shocked look on her face. HENRY is sitting across from her.

SAM orbs in.

SAM

Paige, I finally found you.

HENRY

She hasn't said anything for a long time now.

SAM

What happened?

HENRY

Some demon attacked us and some elder named Kyle killed it but killed himself too.

PAIGE

I can't do this anymore.

SAM

What?

PAIGE

I don't want to sit here and wait for them to come and find me.

SAM

Paige you need to go back to the manor and find out a way to stop them.

PAIGE

I'm a marked white lighter! I can't go out there! They'll find me!

SAM

It'll be okay Paige.

PAIGE

Why did you orb in here? They'll track you now.

There's a knock at the door.

PHOEBE (O.S.)

Paige!

PIPER (O.S.)

Paige it's Phoebe and Piper.

HENRY opens the door and they come in. They hug PAIGE.

PIPER

We we're so worried about you.

PHOEBE

Are you okay?

PAIGE

If I was up there I would have died too. Henry almost died and if it wasn't for Kyle he would have.

PIPER

Kyle...Broady?

PAIGE

He was made an elder. He came and killed Shax. But at the cost of his own life.

HENRY

Now the dark lighters are hunting her, we managed to loose one of them but they'll be back.

SAM 

How about this, I'll orb you to the manor and then quickly orb away. Then they'll lock on to me instead of you.

PIPER

I guess that'll work. If we're going to do anything we need the power of three because this new source is too powerful to fight one on one.

The Manor – Midnight 

ANDY is asleep on the sofa. LEO is drinking coffee while COLE looks out the window.

LEO

So why did he bring you back Cole?

COLE

I don't know...I guess he thinks he can turn me, but there's only one problem, that in this form I'm neither good nor evil.

LEO

Okay so Grams turns into The Source and you save Piper from being attacked.

COLE

That's right.

LEO

Then he ordered you to kill her?

COLE

I guess he didn't have control over me. My power must have blocked him somehow.

LEO

I wish I could get some sleep but we need to put everything together here.

COLE

You can sleep I'll keep watch.

LEO

That's okay.

COLE

You don't trust me either?

LEO

You have powers and I don't Cole.

COLE

I was wondering about that, so how did that happen?

LEO

None of your business.

COLE

They're coming.

SAM, HENRY, and PAIGE orb in. SAM orbs out.

PAIGE

What the hell is he doing here?

COLE smiles.

COLE

It's good to see you too Paige.

LEO

Are Phoebe and Piper on their way?

PAIGE

Yeah we want to make a spell to block ourselves from being tracked.

LEO

Good idea why don't you get to work on that now.

PAIGE

All right.

PAIGE walks out of the room slowly.

LEO

What happened to her?

HENRY

We were attack by...Shax? And some elder named Kyle Broady came and killed him.

COLE

An elder killed Shax? Must have been a strong elder.

HENRY

But he died as well. Sam orbed us here and then orbed away so they could follow him and not us.

LEO

Well when the girls get home they can say the spell and we can all go to sleep.

INT. – The Underworld – The Sources Lair

MEZASUAR is battling with ZANKOU.

MEZASUAR

It's better if you just give up.

ZANKOU

Your mind games don't work on me.

MEZASUAR

I'm not your average Demon! Stop him now! Here my how! This is the Time! To make him Mine! Stop him now! Here my how! This is the Time!

ZANKOU grabs his head in pain. He drops to his knees screaming.

MEZASUAR (Cont'd)

Make him mine!

The outline under his eyes turn black and a demonic symbol appears on ZANKOU'S forehead.

ZANKOU

Yes Master.

MEZASUAR

Zankou I want you to assist the dark lighters in locating Paige.

MEZASUAR puts his hand on ZANKOUS shoulder and gets premonition. In his vision he sees COLEin the Elder's Palacebeing killed by BARBAS.

MEZASUAR

What!

ZANKOU

What is it master?

MEZASUAR

Nothing! Go now!

ZANKOU flames out.

MEZASUAR

Seer!

The SEER enters.

MEZASUAR

What is this about Barbas killing Cole!

SEER

Cole is not going to join you.

MEZASUAR

He must join me! I will force him to!

SEER

Your mind control is too weak, his mind is on Phoebe, and no power in the world can get his mind of her.

MEZASUAR

I have not come this far to fail!

EXT. – The Manor – Next Morning

INT. – The Manor – Kitchen

PIPER and PAIGE are making potions when PHOEBE walks in.

PIPER

Good morning sleepy head.

PHOEBE

What's all this?

PIPER

Well since we don't know who's going to show up next we're putting together every potion and spell we've ever used.

PAIGE

We got a lot done though. You know hat we've nearly dealt with everything in the book of shadows.

PHOEBE

Well I wouldn't doubt that.

PIPER

So do you think Miles was just bait for us?

PAIGE

Who's Miles?

PHOEBE

He's a lawyer who just bought my building and he asked me to come to a party last night. His name is Miles Turner so we thought he was a demon.

PIPER

So I froze the place and he froze too, but when I took the potion out the room unfroze which has never happened before.

PAIGE

So you think Miles saw the potion and unfroze the room?

PIPER

It's possible.

PHOEBE

So how are you doing Paige?

PAIGE

I'm still a little shaken up over the whole Kyle thing. I mean he came to save us and put his life on the line.

PIPER

I can't believe we was made an elder.

PAIGE

Yeah, he orbed in with three arrows in his back to help out.

PHOEBE

Well one demon down and many more to go.

COLE enters the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

COLE

Hmmm...Milk, Orange Juice, or Ice Tea?

PHOEBE

What are you doing?

COLE

Getting a drink...If that's okay with the three of you?

PIPER

Just take your drink and go see what Leo is doing.

COLE

Can I have a cup too or should I drink out of the container?

PHOEBE throws a cup at COLE but he catches it.

COLE

Thanks.

INT. – Police Station – Morris' Desk

INSPECTOR DARRYL MORRIS is siting at his desk reading some papers when a few officers start running away from the main entrance.

DARRYL looks up and sees INSPECTOR SHERIDAN.

DARRYL

Holy crap!

SHERIDAN

Morris you better call the Halliwell's and tell them to get ready because I'm back.

DARRYL

How in the hell are you alive?

SHERIDAN

I don't know and don't care.

OFFICER comes running over to them.

OFFICER

Sir we have some serious problems, wars, famines, riots, gang wars are breaking out all over.

DARRYL

I hope this is a nightmare.

EXT. – The World

SERIES OF SHOTS

Tanks and soldiers in battle with other countries.

Riots are breaking out in streets and they're battling the police.

The police and swat teams are throwing tear gas into the crowds.

Entire fields of crops are destroyed in one gust of wind.

Buildings are exploding and people are dying.

INT. – News Station

REPORTER is looking over the report.

REPORTER

Good afternoon everyone, but the news is anything but good. Today riots, gang wars, strange famines and much, much more is happening for unknown reasons. The police, swat teams, FBI, and the army is trying to deal with these situations but they seem way to out of control...Some people are even calling this the end of the world.

INT. – The Underworld – Source's Lair

MEZASUAR is standing in front of the 4 horseman, WAR, STRIFE, DEATH, and FAMINE.

MEZASUAR

Keep this up for a little longer more. The charmed ones will come out of hiding once they realize the world too much for them to handle.

WAR

So were not going through with the complete plan?

MEZASUAR

Not your plan for complete world destruction. I just want to get the charmed ones out in the open so the next part of my ultimate plan can go into effect.

WAR

So what shall we do?

MEZASUAR

Keep doing what you guys are doing until I say otherwise.

INT. – The Manor – Living Room

ANDY and COLE are watching the riot reports on the TV.

COLE

Looks like the four horsemen are back.

ANDY

Of the Apocalypse?

COLE

Yeah.

LEO walks in.

LEO

We got some bad news.

ANDY

What happened?

HENRY, PAIGE, PIPER, and PHOEBE walk in the room.

LEO

Well besides what's going on in the world, inspector Sheridan is back. She wanted to try and expose the girls but Zankou killed her.

COLE

Well she didn't really expose magic so that's why the cleaners haven't stepped in yet.

HENRY

So this inspector wants to do what bring the FBI and CIA here again just like she did before she died?

PIPER

It'll never work because she's dead.

LEO

But it is possible for her to try and link it to you guys again.

PAIGE

But with all of that stuff happening out there don't you think they won't really care?

COLE

This is all part of his plan you know. Like last night by getting Paige to go up with the other elders. Paige would have died if Shax's didn't kill Henry fast enough.

PHOEBE

What else do you know?

COLE

Well if Paige died you two would have been so guilty because you went after the wrong guy. Next all hell would break out on earth and you would loose faith because the power of three is dead. Then when Grams was comforting Piper I would have been ordered to kill her, thus leaving Phoebe all by herself to take on the Source.

LEO

How do you know this?

COLE

I wasn't dead I was just in another plain. I can see what's going on, on both sides. I saw his plan and was waiting for him to free me.

On the TV a reporter announces that: "The Golden Gate Bridge has just transformed into a giant tower".

Everyone rushes into see the report.

COLE

He surfaced.

PIPER

Where are the cleaners now?

EXT. – Beach

PIPER, PAIGE and PHOEBE are on the beach looking up at the Tower.

PIPER

So he's in there?

PAIGE

Let's go get him.

INT. – Elders Palace

LEO, SAM and COLE are walking around.

COLE

Are you sure you wanted to come up here Leo?

LEO

I was an elder once so if any of them are hiding up here I'll know where to look.

SAM

We have to be careful there might still be dark lighters up here.

LEO

Were lucky we haven't seen anyone yet.

COLE

What if this is a trap?

LEO

Then they would have jumped us by now.

COLE

Not for us...For the girls. What if they're going to ambush them?

BARBAS (O.S.)

Don't worry so much about them Cole, you only need to worry about yourselves.

They turn around and see BARBAS and ZANKOU.

LEO

Zankou.

SAM

This is not good.

COLE looks at ZANKOU'S head.

COLE

What's up with the symbol?

LEO

He must be under mind control.

SAM

Leo you should stay back.

COLE

I'll take Zankou you take Barbas, hopefully you have no fears.

LEO

I'm going to go look for anyone that's alive.

LEO runs off and ZANKOU throws a fireball at him. COLE shimmers and catches the ball.

COLE

You want to fight so badly fight me.

EXT. – The Manor The swat team pulls up with SHERIDAN in the first car. DARRYL is in the second car. DARRYL and SHERIDAN get out of the cars. 

DARRYL

Shouldn't we be more concerned with the fact that the Golden Gate Bridge no longer exists?

SHERIDAN

They caused all of this and were going to make them fix it.

SHERIDAN takes out a walkie-talkie.

SHERIDAN

Send them in now!

The swat team enters the house.

DARRYL

Are you crazy!

The swat team comes outside with ANDY and HENRY.

SHERIDAN

Who are they?

DARRYL

Andy? This is the weirdest day I have ever had.

ANDY

You guys can't do this!

The swat team brings ANDY and HENRY to SHERIDAN.

SHERIDAN

Where are the Halliwell's?

HENRY

We don't know.

ANDY

Hey Darryl.

DARRYL

Hey Andy, long time no see huh?

ANDY

A very long time.

SHERIDAN

What did they do to cause all of this?

HENRY

They did nothing...Hey aren't you dead?

SHERIDAN

So is Andy.

DARRYL

They're obviously not here.

SHERIDAN

You know wha...

ANDY punches SHERIDAN out.

ANDY

The girls went to the tower to try and kill the new source.

HENRY

There's a new boss on the side of evil and he plans to win.

The ground begins shaking and opens up. Fire and lava begin coming up from the ground.

DARRYL

Everyone get out of here!

Some swat vehicles start driving away but the ground swallows them.

Demons begin coming up as well and attacking people.

HENRY

Get back in the house.

ANDY

Right the shield.

DARRYL, ANDY and HENRY run inside.

EXT./INT. – The Source Tower 

PHOEBE, PAIGE, and PIPER walk up to the door that isn't guarded at all.

PIPER

So do you want to ring the bell?

PAIGE

Just blast the door the open.

PIPER

Okay.

PIPER blasts the door open. They slowly make their way inside and see nothing.

PHOEBE

This is weird.

PAIGE

Where is everyone?

Five Dark Lighters orb in and fire their arrows at PAIGE. PIPER blows two of them up as the others orb away.

PIPER

Come out and fight!

One Dark Lighter appears and fires.

PAIGE orbs the arrow into the Dark Lighter and PIPER blows him up.

PHOEBE

One, two, three, four...There's one more left!

The last one orbs right behind PAIGE and shoots her. He orbs away before PIPER can blast him so she blasts the wall.

PIPER

Damn it!

PHOEBE

Sam! Sam!

EAMES appears with a dark lighter arrow.

EAMES

Well long time now see Charmed Ones.

PHOEBE

Eames!

PIPER

Get lost!

PIPER tries to blow him up but he deflects it.

PAIGE

Where's Sam?

EAMES

You know I like this source, he used my idea to its full effect. Have Dark Lighters go up there and kill the elders, he did a great job.

PIPER

Shut up!

EAMES

Now what your going to do is give me the white lighter and you can go free.

PHOEBE

To hell we will!

PIPER

Sam!

SAM orbs in and EAMES fires at him. SAM dodges the arrow.

PAIGE

Arrow!

PIPER freezes EAMES and the arrow goes inside him causing him to explode.

SAM goes over to PAIGE and heels her.

PIPER

What's going on up there?

SAM

I was going to fight Barbas but I escaped when you called. Cole is fighting Zankou and Leo went to look for any survivors.

PIPER

Well get back up their Barbas might go after Leo...Cole can't beat them both.

PAIGE

Zankou and Barbas together, that's a horrible combination.

SAM

I'll go back and find Leo.

The entire room becomes illuminated with light and about 100 Dark Lighters and Warlocks are surrounding them.

CHRISTY JENKINS (Billies Sister)steps forward with the Demonic Symbol on her head.

CHRISTY

You're not going anywhere white lighter.

PIPER

Christy?

CHRISTY

Mezasaur, the New Source has a big reward out for who ever captures Sam and Paige.

SAM

You're not taking us anywhere.

CHRISTY

Have you gone blind in your old age? You're in a room withMe, 100 dark lighters, and 100 Warlocks. I'm going to be the one making demands okay.

PHOEBE

I can't believe this.

CHRISTY

Hand them over.

PAIGE and SAM walk forward and are grabbed by the dark lighters.

CHRISTY

Nice doing business with you.

Everyone orbs and vanishes leaving PHOEBE and PIPER alone.

INT. – Elder Palace 

COLE is locked in battle with ZANKOU.

COLE

Now I know why the source locked you away.

ZANKOU fires an energy ball and COLE counters with one of his own.

COLE runs forward...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. – Open Field 

COLE appears in a field. He looks over at a tree and sees PHOEBE leaning against it.

COLE

Phoebe?

PHOEBE

Hey you.

COLE

What happened to Zankou?

PHOEBE walks over to him.

PHOEBE

Shh...That's not important.

COLE

This isn't real.

PHOEBE kicks COLE onto the ground.

PHOEBE

How could you come back after all this time and just expect me to forgive you!

COLE

Come back? You vanquished me.

PHOEBE

You tricked me! You tried to kill my sisters and me.

COLE

I don't want to hear this!

PHOEBE

We were married!

COLE

I'm not a demon!

INT. – Elder Palace 

BARBAS takes out a dagger and is going to stab COLE.

BARBAS

Good bye Cole.

MEZASUAR appears and blows BARBAS to pieces. COLE falls on the ground and looks up at MEZASUAR.

COLE

You saved me?

MEZASUAR

I still have need for you.

COLE

Who are you? I've been...was alive for more then 100 years, where did you come from?

MEZASUAR

You might want to be more concerned about your ex-elder friend.

COLE

Leo...Why don't you tell me why you thought I'd help you? I'm not a demon anymore.

MEZASUAR

You're evil Cole and you always will be.

COLE

Shut up!

COLE fires an energy ball that sends MEZASUAR fling across the room. His helmet falls over and his face is revealed.

COLE

That's the source?

He has the same black markings as Belthazuar but instead of red skin he has normal human skin.

MEZASUAR

I'm very powerful Cole! But for some reason your powers have the ability to go through my armor.

COLE

Well then I guess...I guess I'll just kill you.

MEZASUAR

No! Wait you can't!

COLE

Are you afraid?

MEZASUAR

You can't kill me because...

ZANKOU flames in behind COLE and places a helmet over COLE'S head.

MEZASUAR (CONT'D)

...You belong to me now.

MEZASUAR smiles and places his own helmet back on his head.

COLE starts screaming and throwing energy blasts everywhere.

MEZASUAR

Just give in already.

The front part of the helmet dissolves away and the demonic symbol appears on COLE'S head.

COLE

Master.

MEZASUAR

Kill him.

ZANKOU

What?

COLE throws an energy ball and kills ZANKOU.

MEZASUAR

Good.

INT. – The Manor – Kitchen

PAIGE, PIPER, and PHOEBE walk into the kitchen. DARRYL, ANDY and HENRY are boarding up the windows.

PIPER

What are you guys doing?

ANDY

We thought your shield would protect us from them coming in.

PIPER

Who from coming in?

DARRYL

Demons, they're coming up from the ground.

PHOEBE

This is going to be harder then we thought.

PAIGE

Well the astral projections were a great Idea except now we have to rescue Sam.

HENRY

We pretty much boarded up ever window down here we haven't gotten upstairs yet.

PIPER

Okay, Paige you go get Leo and Cole and be very careful. You guys finish boarding up the windows while and Phoebe and I go figure this all out.

PAIGE

I'll be back soon.

PAIGE kisses HENRY and orbs out.

PHOEBE

What about dad, Wyatt and Chris?

PIPER

I'm sure there all right, besides if it was too dangerous Wyatt would have orbed them here.

HENRY

The demons probably haven't reached there yet. This hole opened and about 10 minutes later another opened a few miles from here.

PHOEBE

What I don't get is where are the cleaners?

ANDY

Who?

PIPER

One time Wyatt made a dragon come to life out of the TV and a lot of people saw it. So they rewound time and made it so that Wyatt was never born.

PHOEBE

But we cast a spell so we couldn't forget anything and we told the cleaners not to take Wyatt away.

PIPER

So now that all hell has broken loose on earth where are they to clean up.

ANGLE of DEATH (O.S.)

Dead.

PHOEBE jumps.

PHOEBE

Oh! My! God! Don't do that!

PIPER

What do you mean dead they can't die?

ANGLE of DEATH

What I mean is Mezasaur; the new source found a way to get rid of the cleaners. He cast a spell, a very powerful one.

PIPER

How can he cast a spell isn't he a demon?

HENRY

What if he's a Warlock?

PHOEBE

None of this makes sense.

ANGLE of DEATH

Well just to let you know; Barbas and Zankou are dead.

PIPER

How?

ANGLE of DEATH

Mezasaur killed Barbas and Cole killed Zankou. Also no one else you know has died yet.

ANDY

So you got your list back?

ANGLE of DEATH

It was returned to me. I guess he's done using it.

PIPER

Well that can't be good.

_This has been the longest Chapter so far and a lot has happened. Cole's Evil Again! The World has gone to hell...Literally, and Inspector Sheridan has returned._

_More to Come, Who's Coming Back Next?...They Still have to rescue Sam and Leo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Charmed: When Worlds Collide – Chapter 4_

_Thanks for the Reviews, I hope you enjoy this Chapter!_

INT. – Elders Palace – Secret Room

LEO enters the room and sees a white lighter.

White Lighter

Who are you?

LEO

I'm Leo I use to be an Elder.

White Lighter

Have you seen anymore Dark Lighters?

LEO

No you're safe now, just Come with me.

White Lighter

Where are we going to go?

LEO

To the Halliwell Manor, you'll be safe there from the Source and his Dark Lighters. Sam! Sam!

COLE (O.S.)

He can't here you.

LEO looks at COLE and sees the symbol on his forehead.

LEO

Damn not you too.

White Lighter

Who is that?

COLE

It's time to destroy what keeps the Charmed Ones sane.

LEO

You're going to fight me? You coward!

COLE

Oh no...She will.

LEO is pushed into the wall. COLE tries to fire an energy ball but hesitates. The White Lighter sees him and orbs away.

LEO

What the hell was that?

PRUE walks in with a demonic symbol on her forehead.

PRUE

Like Barbas said...I can take care of myself.

LEO

Prue!

COLE is sweating and drops to his knees in anger. PRUE knocks LEO against the wall again.

LEO

Stop this!

PRUE

Why couldn't you save me Leo! You saved everyone! And not ME!

PRUE whacks him again. PRUE then looks at COLE fighting with himself.

COLE

I can't kill...I must do as I'm told!

The White Lighter Orbs in and grabs LEO.

COLE

NO!

COLE fires an energy ball and kills the White Lighter. COLE shimmers out.

In the confusion LEO tackles PRUE.

LEO

Snap out of this Prue! Mezasaur is feeding off your anger!

PRUE

You no nothing!

LEO

I died too Prue.

PRUE squints her eyes and LEO goes flying through the wall. PRUE begins walking towards him.

PRUE

Time was reversed Leo. You knew we were going to be attacked yet you were only able to save Piper? And your suppose to be the good guy!

LEO sits up and spits out blood.

LEO

I'm sorry Prue but it wasn't my fault.

PRUE

Save it!

PRUE is about to raise her hand into the air when FUTURE CHRIS orbs in and knocks PRUE out.

LEO

Chris?

FUTURE CHRIS

Dad...are you okay?

LEO

You're a demon!

FUTURE CHRIS

No I'm not! Listen, I've been brought back because technically I died in this time. I would have come sooner but I was a little skeptical myself.

LEO

We have to find Sam.

FUTURE CHRIS

There's no time. We have to get back to the manor I just learned something that they need to know right now.

LEO

What?

EXT. – The Manor – Afternoon

PHOEBE is outside looking around holding potions.

PHOEBE

Here demon, demon, demon, demon.

MILES TURNER is being chased by a demon. PHOEBE comes running into the street and throws the potion. The demon explodes as MILES ducks.

MILES

Thanks, you saved me.

PHOEBE

What happened?

MILES

Well I was on my way here to see if you were okay. You never came back to your apartment.

PHOEBE

Oh well that's very sweet. So you were walking here?

MILES

Oh...umm...no that guy tore my car in half.

PHOEBE

Well it's really not safe to be out in the open so I suggest that you go back home.

MILES

And how should I do that?

PHOEBE

No car...Right? Take mine.

PHOEBE tosses him her keys.

MILES

How much gas does it have because I need a full tank?

PHOEBE

Where do you live?

MILES

I'm going to my boat, but its pretty far away. The name of it is Turner Steel III.

PHOEBE

Interesting name.

MILES

You know if you and your sisters want to come with me you all can. I was thinking about going somewhere were this wasn't happening.

PHOEBE

Well once again thanks but we'll be fine here.

MILES

Okay...But if you change your mind you know where to find me.

PHOEBE

Yes I do.

MILES gets in PHOEBE'S car and PHOEBE runs inside.

INT. – Cole's Old Penthouse

COLE is screaming in pain as the demonic symbol on his head begins to flash from black to red over and over again.

COLE

NOOOOOOOOOO!

COLE tries to rip the helmet off his head but he gets shocked.

EXT. – Tower - Top Level

MEZASUAR is out of his armor and is dressed in a black robe.

MEZASUAR

What is next?

SEER

Cole isn't responding like I told you he wouldn't.

MEZASUAR

He will come around.

SEER

I still don't get what's so important about him anyway.

MEZASUAR

That's none of your concern. What do you see?

SEER

Leo reforming the elders.

MEZASUAR

What!

SEER

Apparently Prue didn't kill him.

MEZASUAR waves his hand and SAM appears chained to the wall.

MEZASUAR

Tell me something, when the titans attacked and kicked the elders Leo gathered the survivors together. Where did he do this?

SAM

I'm just a white lighter, nothing special.

MEZASUAR

Nothing special huh? You're Paige's father...The father of a charmed one! You expect me to believe that you know nothing about their lives?

SAM

You got the wrong guy. I don't know anything about that stuff. I wasn't there white lighter, Leo was.

MEZASUAR

So where would the elders and white lighters go if something like this happened!

SAM

I don't know.

MEZASUAR sets SAM on fire and then removes it.

MEZASUAR

Now lets try this again.

INT. – The Manor – Kitchen

PAIGE and PIPER are making potions as PHOEBE tells them what MILES said.

PHOEBE

...So I lent him my car so he can go on his boat.

PIPER

So you turned down an offer to go have a romantic cruise on this guys boat?

PAIGE

Phoebe are you in there?

PHOEBE

Ha, ha, very funny. We don't even know what he is.

PIPER

You want my opinion? I think you're just scared to have another relationship and you're scared this guy could be a demon.

PHOEBE

Well isn't that how it always is. I attract demons, I'm a demon magnet.

PIPER

I will admit that the party was a little shocker when the room unfroze but he would have done something by now don't you think?

PHOEBE

I guess so.

PAIGE

Anyway, what are we going to do about Sam, Leo and Cole?

PIPER

Well...

CHRIS and LEO orb in.

LEO

Good you guys are here.

PIPER/PAIGE/PHOEBE

Chris!

CHRIS

Hi!

PAIGE

How?

CHRIS

Since I died while I was here that would allow me to come back too.

LEO

But we got some really bad news. Mezasaur got control of Cole for a little while but then Cole orbed out.

PHOEBE

What do you mean had control?

LEO

Cole was about to kill a white lighter I found but didn't, he struggled until he finally did. But I don't think he wanted too.

CHRIS

And the "other" person who was waiting for you guys almost killed Leo.

PAIGE

What other person?

LEO

Prue.

PAIGE

What?

PIPER

Huh?

PHOEBE

How?

CHRIS

This is the important thing that I need to tell you guys. Mezasaur is half-demon, half-witch. I orbed underground to check everything out and I saw him use a spell to take control of Zankou. The spell creates a symbol on the person's forehead. They will do what ever Mezasaur asks them to.

PIPER

But Prue...Prue isn't evil.

LEO

It doesn't matter. The spell feed off of your anger. Prue was angry with me for not saving her after Shax attacked.

CHRIS

And if I didn't arrive in time you would have died.

PAIGE

So Mezasaur is a demon and a witch?

CHRIS

Yes.

PHOEBE

How did that happen?

LEO

Must have been two really powerful people to create that monster.

CHRIS

But what if he was created. What if no one gave birth to him?

LEO

What do you mean?

CHRIS

Well I am from the future so I should know about this but I don't. This isn't in the book nor was it ever told to me by any of you.

PIPER

So what your saying is that since we changed history so much that this guy was created out of thin air?

CHRIS

Maybe.

LEO

Hmm...Don't you remember when all of the negative energy in the house took form and attacked you guys? Well what if all the energy, good and evil took shape into Mezasaur?

PHOEBE

All the good and evil energy that we ever created made him?

CHRIS

Well it's all just a theory.

PIPER

Okay now I think it's time to make our last move. Lets finish up these potions and then have everyone meet upstairs.

INT. – Cole's Old Penthouse

COLE is still struggling with the helmet.

COLE

I will not let you take control of me!

The symbol turns dark red and then a body comes out of COLE'S head. The figure stand up and it's BELTHAZUAR.

COLE

Well that's new.

BELTHAZUAR

Cole, it's about time that I get rid of you.

COLE

How can you be here?

BELTHAZUAR

I was always inside you Cole. You are a demon and you are evil.

COLE

You ruined my life!

BELTHAZAUR

You were nothing without me! That witch made us weak!

COLE

Phoebe showed me who I truly was. She showed me the life I always wanted!

BELTHAZUAR

You can't fight it. You and her were never meant to be!

COLE charges at BELTHAZUAR and they go through the balcony window. COLE fires an energy ball that does little to BELTHAZAUR.

BELTHAZUAR

You think you can kill me!

BELTHAZUAR kicks COLE over the balcony railing and he falls all the way to the pavement. He creates a huge crater in the ground below.

COLE stands up and looks at BELTHAZUAR.

COLE

Let the battle begin.

COLE creates a huge energy ball and throws it at the top of the building. The building explodes and then collapses from the blast. When the smoke clears BELTHAZUAR wipes the dust from his jacket and laughs.

BELTHAZUAR

Pretty crazy move, your lucky there weren't any people inside or you'd have a few more dead bodies on your conscience.

COLE

After everything that has happened these past few days the word dead doesn't mean anything anymore.

BELTHAZUAR shimmers behind COLE and blasts him across the ground. COLE gets up rapidly throws energy balls at BELTHAZUAR.

INT. – The White House – Oval Office

SHERIDAN, with a demonic symbol on her forehead is standing in front of the president with four Dark Lighters behind her.

PRESIDENT

You say you know how to stop this?

SHERIDAN

Kill the Halliwell Witches. They caused this all to happen with some kind of spell.

PRESIDENT

So your saying a few witches caused this all to happen?

SHERIDAN

We need to gather together what armed forces we have and attack them with full force.

PRESIDENT

Who are these men behind you?

SHERIDAN

These are a band of warriors who wish to help with our cause sir.

PRESIDENT

Well Inspector Sheridan give this message to bases that still exist. I'll do anything at this point to stop this madness.

INT. - The Manor – Attic - Evening

DARRYL, HENRY and ANDY are playing poker.

ANDY

So you guys think there plan is going to work?

DARRYL

Knowing them, it's got too.

HENRY

I hope so.

PAIGE enters the attic.

PAIGE

You guys ready?

DARRYL

Are you sure we should go at night?

PAIGE

You don't have to worry about it. You'll all be with someone that can protect you.

INT. – The Tower

PIPER, CHRIS and DARRYL orb into the tower. DARRYL is holding a bag full of potions.

CHRIS

So where do you think Sam is?

PIPER

I'm guessing the top. Are you sure you couldn't lock on to him?

CHRIS

The source must be blocking him.

DARRYL

I don't think I've ever bee more scared in my life then I am right now.

CHRIS

Just don't loose those potions and you'll be fine.

A few Dark Lighters orb in and PIPER blows them up. They run through a door that leads to a staircase.

PIPER

Going up.

At the top PIPER blows through a door and on the inside SAM is tied out and bloody.

PIPER

Sam.

They slowly walk over to him. SAM opens his eyes slowly.

SAM

Piper?

PIPER

What happened to you?

SAM

I...I was tortured. He wants...To know where Leo is going...To regroup the elders.

CHRIS

Like he did before, but why does he want to know this?

SAM

The woman...I think she's...a seer.

PIPER

But why would Leo regroup the elders?

CHRIS

That's where he is now, up there. But not the safety spot.

PIPER

So he's been using a seer. But a seer can't tell you all of this. He's been studying us.

CHRIS

That would explain a lot I guess. He knows our weaknesses and how to destroy us.

PIPER

And he would succeeded too if a few things didn't go wrong.

DARRYL

How is this guy?

CHRIS

Once we figure that out, a lot of our questions will be answered.

INT. – Elders Palace

PAIGE, LEO and ANDY are walking around looking for survivors.

ANDY

This place is weird.

LEO

You'll get use to it.

Two elders peek out from a wall.

ELDER 2

Leo?

LEO

Hey its okay its really me.

The elders come out.

ELDER 2

What are you doing here?

LEO

We all split up to search certain areas for clues and figure out how to put this all back together.

ELDER 3

We were doing the same. There are at least 20 more elders and 15 white lighters that survived the massacre.

LEO

I have an idea...I'll go with the elders and help out. You and Andy go see if you find anyone else.

PAIGE

Are you sure?

LEO

Yeah.

ELDER 2

Thanks you Leo. You saved us once before and it looks like your going to do it again.

EXT. – The Street

COLE and BELTHAZUAR are having an energy ball battle. Everything is blowing up around them as they dodge the energy balls.

BELTHASUAR

Getting tired!

COLE

You wish!

COLE and BELTHAZUAR create huge energy balls and throw them. The blasts collide creating a huge explosion that sends the two of them flying back.

MEZASAUR flames in and is floating in the sky. He smiles as a huge flame cloud engulfs half of the surrounding area.

COLE shimmers behind BETHAZUAR who landed on a metal pole that when through his leg.

COLE

Well, well, well, the mighty Belthazuar is injured.

BELTHAZUAR

You!

COLE creates an energy ball and blows BELTHAZUAR to pieces.

Thunderclouds begin to form in the sky. Lighting starts to strike the ground as MEZASUAR lands behind COLE.

MEZASUAR

I'm very impressed. You fought my mind control, created your demon form, killed him and you still have control over your mind.

COLE

What do you want?

MEZASUAR

Well I know for a fact that you have no energy left, so I could kill you.

COLE

Then do it.

MEZASUAR

No, I want you to join me. Become the Emperor of the underworld.

COLE

Now why would I have a higher position then you?

MEZASUAR

Because you're my father.

COLE

What?

MEZASUAR

I didn't know who my parents were until the seer told me. I was lost in another plane until I escaped. Then I began studying the charmed ones and every demon they ever faced. I also studied your plan boy father was your plan great.

COLE

Shut up! You're not my son!

MEZASUAR

If I'm not your son then how do you explain all of this?

MEZASAUR'S eyes turn black and then back to normal.

MEZASUAR (CONT'D)

Demons aren't born with the source's powers you know.

COLE

Wait...You were born?

MEZASUAR

Just after you lost your powers as Source. The seer that took me died, but I lived.

COLE

Wait...Are you telling me (Laugh) that you're Phoebe's son and mine?

MEZASUAR

That's exactly what I'm saying...Dad.

COLE

Wow, this, this is a lot to take in right now.

MEZASUAR

Join me father, and we can rule the world.

COLE

What about Phoebe?

MEZASUAR

You don't think I have a plan to turn her, you think too little of me dad.

COLE

I don't know about this. Give me time to think everything over.

MEZASUAR

I'll give you an hour dad.

MEZASUAR flames away.

EXT. – Dock

PHOEBE and HENRY arrive at MILES' boat. MILES is untying his boat from the dock when they approach him.

PHOEBE

Hey Miles!

MILES

Phoebe what are you doing here?

PHOEBE

Well...We think you're a demon.

HENRY is holding two potions in his hands ready to throw.

MILES

Hold on! I'm not one of those weird freaky things out there.

PHOEBE

Hmm...I guess you telling the truth.

HENRY

That's all your going to say?

PHOEBE

He would have attacked us by now.

MILES

So why did you come here with him?

PHOEBE

This may sound weird but, I'm a witch and so are my sisters. Were going to save the world.

MILES

If you had told me that any other day I would of thought you were crazy.

PHOEBE

Yeah I guess so.

MILES

Well if that's all you came here for I guess you can come aboard.

HENRY

Maybe we should go to the tower or call Paige.

PHOEBE

Why don't you go inside we'll be right there.

MILES tosses the rope in the water and goes inside the boat.

PHOEBE

We still have to make sure he's not a demon or something else. So you wait outside of the boat and I'll interrogate him.

HENRY

Don't you mean take advantage of him?

PHOEBE hits HENRY.

PHOEBE

Very funny, can everyone stop picking on me. I don't have a thing for Miles.

HENRY

Sure.

HENRY and PHOEBE go onto the boat.

INT. – The Tower

PIPER and CHRIS are fighting with demons down the stairs while DARRYL carries SAM.

DARRYL

Why can't you orb him out of here?

CHRIS

You can't orb out of this tower.

PIPER

Less taking more killing.

Demons keep coming up the stairs and they keep blasting them.

PIPER

Screw this...Orb us down there!

CHRIS orbs them down stairs. PIPER blasts the bottom and top of the staircase.

PIPER

Run!

They run into the front room and close the door.

DARRYL

Are we safe?

CHRIS

For now.

PIPER

Okay lets drop Sam off at the Manor with Darryl and we'll go see how Paige and the rest of them are doing.

CHRIS

You think Phoebe will be okay?

PIPER

She'll be fine. Sam do you think you can orb Darryl?

SAM

Not...Too sure?

CHRIS

I'll do it, but lets go outside first.

INT. – Elder's Palace

PAIGE is looking around with ANDY. Suddenly ANDY gets locked in a cage and PAIGE goes flying into a wall.

ANDY

Paige!

PAIGE

What was that?

PRUE appears on top of the cage.

PRUE

So you're the bitch that replaced me?

PAIGE

Prue?

PRUE

I've seen you trying to be better then me.

PAIGE

That's not true, I want to be like you.

PRUE squints her eyes and PAIGE hits the wall again.

ANDY

Prue! Stop this!

PRUE

Quiet Andy!

PAIGE looks up at a pillar.

PAIGE

Pillar!

The pillar orbs to hit PRUE but she stops it and tosses it away.

PRUE

You'll have to be faster then that.

PRUE holds her hands up.

PAIGE

Please Prue! You're under mind control. You're stronger then this, I know you are.

The wall begins to crack and then falls on PAIGE.

PRUE

You no nothing about me!

ANDY

Prue enough! You're going to kill her! You're not a killer Prue!

PRUE

Stop it!

PAIGE stands up and wipes the blood from her head.

PAIGE

She's really strong.

PRUE

Not dead yet?

PAIGE orbs behind PRUE and puts her in a headlock.

PAIGE

Prue you have to fight it, you're under mind control.

PRUE

I'm going to kill you.

PRUE throws PAIGE at the cage. The impact breaks the cage and ANDY steps out.

ANDY

What are you going to do Prue?

ANDY steps in front of PAIGE.

PRUE

Move Andy!

ANDY

What are you going to do kill me?

PRUE

Move out of my way?

ANDY

You're evil right, just kill me.

PRUE

No.

ANDY

Do it!

PRUE

No! Move!

ANDY

You want to kill her then kill me too!

PRUE

NOOOOOOOO!

PRUE grabs her head in pain and the symbol disappears.

PRUE

Andy, I...Love...You.

PRUE falls on the ground and is out cold.

INT. – The Manor

DARRYL puts SAM on the sofa. CHRIS and PIPER are about to go up stairs when LITTLE CHRIS and VICTOR orb in.

PIPER

Dad?

FUTURE CHRIS

I orbed.

VICTOR is beaten up badly and LITTLE CHRIS is crying. PIPER picks up LITTLE CHRIS while FUTURE CHRIS heels VICTOR.

VICTOR

Chris what are you doing here?

FUTURE CHRIS

I was brought back to life.

PIPER

Dad what happened?

VICTOR

This guy in a black robe came to the house and went after Wyatt.

FUTURE CHRIS/ PIPER

Gideon!

VICTOR

Wyatt orbed out and he went after him.

PIPER

This day has just gone from worse to extremely bad.

CHRIS

We have to find them. Just imagine if Wyatt turns evil again.

PIPER

I don't think this planet can handle anymore evil. We'll go get Wyatt and Gideon, dad you stay here with Darryl and Sam.

VICTOR

Sam...The white lighter?

PIPER

Don't get into a fight with him okay.

VICTOR

No problem just get Wyatt back.

PIPER hands LITTLE CHRIS to VICTOR.

PIPER

Bye.

FUTURE CHRIS and PIPER orb out.

EXT. – The Street

COLE is walking around when MEZASUAR flames in.

MEZASUAR

Well father what'll it be?

COLE

Get Phoebe and I'm in.

_Well, Paige fought Prue and Andy helped her return good again._

_It was revealed that Cole and Phoebe's Son! Is responsible for all this! And Cole has said he'll join him if he gets Phoebe, lets see what happens next..._

_Also will Gideon finally get Wyatt and what about Sheridan leading an army against the Halliwell's?_

_Stay tuned... _


	5. Chapter 5

_Charmed: When Worlds Collide – Chapter 5_

_Get ready for a lot of Reading! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this Chapter! _

EXT. – Desert – The Next Morning

WYATT orbs next to a cactus. GIDEON comes for out of nowhere and tries to stab WYATT but misses and hits the cactus.

WYATT

Stupid man!

WYATT laugh's.

CHRIS and PIPER orb in. PIPER grabs WYATT.

CHRIS

Get up Gideon.

GIDEON stands up.

GIDEON

So you're here too, looks like I'll have to kill you again.

CHRIS

That's not going to happen this time.

GIDEON

Just because you have Wyatt now doesn't mean he won't become evil.

CHRIS

You're the one that does it! I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again!

CHRIS waves his hand and GIDEON lands on the cactus.

GIDEON

Damn you!

GIDEON throws his athame at CHRIS hitting him in the shoulder. WYATT then blasts GIDEON into the air.

PIPER

Good job Wyatt.

CHRIS takes out the athame and orbs behind GIDEON. He stab's GIDEON and he explodes.

PIPER

Well that didn't take very long.

CHRIS

Let's get Paige so she can heel me.

PIPER

Good idea.

INT. – Elder's Palace

COLE shimmers in and starts killing elders with energy balls.

LEO

Cole Stop!

COLE

As long as the elders are here I can never have Phoebe!

COLE goes flying against the wall. PRUE Appears next to LEO.

PRUE

You always were evil.

PAIGE

Why are you killing them!

COLE

My son has asked me too!

COLE shimmers away. There's a huge explosion in the other room. Everyone turns and sees COLE step out of the fire.

LEO

Not the others.

PRUE

That monster!

ANDY

How can we stop him?

PAIGE

We can't, he's basically indestructible.

PRUE

What do you mean?

COLE laughs with an evil smirk as the symbol on his head turns blood red.

COLE

Time to die.

COLE throws an energy ball that hits LEO in the arm. ANDY drags LEO behind a wall. PRUE tries to move COLE but it doesn't work.

PRUE

Why aren't my powers working?

COLE throws an energy ball but PAIGE and PRUE run away. They go behind a wall.

PAIGE

What are we going to do?

PRUE

Explain what you said before about him being indestructible.

PAIGE

When Cole was in that other plan after we vanquished him he got a lot of powers and we could never kill him. But then he rewound time back to when he was weak and then we killed him.

PRUE

All this for Phoebe, this guy has snapped.

PAIGE

And I guess we were right about the source being his son.

The wall behind them explodes. PRUE and PAIGE go flying as CHRIS orbs in.

CHRIS

Paige.

COLE

Who the hell are you?

CHRIS

I never thought I'd get to meet you.

CHRIS spots LEO and ANDY and quickly orbs over to them. He then orbs them away and returns in front of COLE. COLE shimmers behind him and throws an energy ball at PRUE.

PAIGE

No!

PAIGE jumps in front of it and fades away in orbs.

COLE

Another one bites the dust.

CHRIS/PRUE

No!

PRUE gets mad and whacks COLE in the air.

PRUE

You monster! I'm going to kill you!

PRUE keeps hammering away on COLE until he fires an energy ball at her. CHRIS quickly grabs PRUE and orbs her out.

COLE

You can run but you can't hide!

INT. – The Manor – The Attic

PIPER is wrapping up LEO'S wound, ANDY is looking through the book, and CHRIS orbs in with PRUE.

CHRIS

Damn it!

PRUE

Why did you orb me out!

CHRIS

He was going to kill you.

PIPER

Prue?

PRUE

Wow, Piper it's been ages.

They hug each other.

PIPER

Where's Paige?

PRUE

Cole killed her.

PIPER

WHAT!

PRUE

He came up there and started killing everyone we couldn't stop him.

PIPER

But...why?

PIPER begins to cry.

PRUE

Mezasaur is Cole and Phoebe's son Piper.

PIPER

What?

CHRIS

Are you serious?

LEO

That's what Cole said and that's what the elders and Paige came up with.

PIPER

No, no, no, no...I can't handle this.

PIPER leaves the attic.

PRUE

I'll go talk to her.

PRUE leaves.

CHRIS

So dad I can heel that for you.

LEO

I'm fine, plus your mom wrapped it up for me too.

INT./EXT. – The Manor

VICTOR and DARRYL hear people outside.

VICTOR

What's that?

DARRYL

Are those people?

They go to the door and open it. There are hundreds of witches outside in front of the manor.

DARRYL

Sam!

LEO and CHRIS come outside.

CHRIS

That's a lot of witches.

WITCH

We want the charmed ones!

LEO

They just got back from a very important mission and they need time to recover!

WITCH

What's going on?

LEO

A new source has emerged and made the world this way. We are doing everything we can to stop him!

WITCH

We want to help!

LEO

Well right now we are waiting for Phoebe, one of the charmed ones to return. As soon as she comes back we'll tell you guys more!

WITCH

Okay!

LEO

Okay Chris entertain them.

CHRIS

Okay...What! Leo!

DARRYL, LEO and VICTOR go inside. CHRIS smiles and looks at everyone.

CHRIS

Ummm...Hi.

INT./EXT. – Turner Steel III

PHOEBE wakes up next to MILES, who is already awake.

MILES

Hello there.

PHOEBE

Hey.

MILES

You were great last night.

PHOEBE

Oh stop.

MILES

I'm not joking, it was an amazing romantic evening.

PHOEBE

Yes it was. I haven't had one of those in a really long time, thank you.

MILES

Well I sure hope we can do it again sometime.

PHOEBE

Hell yeah.

MILES

Well I think we should check on Henry.

PHOEBE

Good idea.

PHOEBE gets up and puts on a robe. She walks into the other room and HENRY is looking out the window.

PHOEBE

Hey.

HENRY

Something's not right.

PHOEBE

What do you mean?

HENRY

I feel like something's missing...Like Paige isn't here.

PHOEBE

Everything's fine.

HENRY

Can't you feel it! Paige isn't alive anymore and I know it.

PHOEBE

That can't be true.

PHOEBE looks out the window too and tries to feel if PAIGE is there.

PHOEBE

Oh my! You're right...But how, this can't be.

MILES is then thrown through the roof of the boat and lands outside the window.

PHOEBE

Miles!

PHOEBE and HENRY run into the other room and COLE is standing there with a psychotic grin on his face.

COLE

Hey Phoebe.

PHOEBE

What the hell is wrong with you?

HENRY goes out through the hole over to MILES.

COLE

We can finally be together Phoebe.

PHOEBE

You have lost your damn mind!

PHOEBE goes outside and COLE follows.

COLE

We can have the best lives in the world...We'll be ruling it!

MILES

What the...

COLE

Who's this guy?

PHOEBE

He's my boyfriend Cole! Now get out of here!

COLE

Don't you want to know what happened to Paige?

HENRY

What did you do!

COLE

I killed her.

PHOEBE

What?

HENRY

You bastard!

HENRY takes a paddle and throws it at COLE. It does nothing and COLE fires an energy ball but HENRY ducks.

PHOEBE

Stop!

HENRY tackles COLE and starts punching him in the face. The punches do nothing but make COLE laugh. COLE kicks HENRY high into the air. HENRY lands a couple of miles away in the ocean.

PHOEBE

Miles we have to leave. Chris! Sam! Chris! Chris!

COLE stands up as MEZASAUR flames in.

MEZASAUR

Where are you going mom?

PHOEBE

The source!

MEZASAUR

Did my father not tell you what our offer was?

PHOEBE

Father...Wait! Mother!

MEZASAUR

You're my mom. I didn't die I lived.

MILES

What is going on here?

CHRIS orbs in.

CHRIS

Phoebe!

MEZASAUR

Cousin!

A force field appears around CHRIS.

CHRIS

Hey!

MEZASAUR

Now! Here's the deal Mom. You are going to come back to the tower with dad and I. If you do this I'll resurrect Aunt Paige.

PHOEBE

You sick little monsters!

MEZASAUR

That hurts my feelings mommy. I'll free Chris, let Miles go, and bring back Paige as long as you promise we can be a family.

PHOEBE

Never!

MEZASAUR

Fine! Then this death is on you!

MILES bursts into flames.

PHOEBE

NOOOOOOOO!

CHRIS

Damn you!

COLE

That's my boy.

PHOEBE drops to her knees crying. COLE grabs her and they shimmer away. MEZASAUR smiles at CHRIS and flames away.

INT. – The Manor – Piper's Room

PRUE is sitting on PIPER'S bed. PIPER is under her covers.

PRUE

Come on Piper.

PIPER

I'm done!

PRUE

We have to fix this.

PIPER

No!

PRUE

Piper this is no time to give up! People are dying out there and we might be the only ones who can save them. Everyone is an innocent now! I never gave up on an innocent and I don't plan to now.

PIPER comes out from under the covers and hugs PRUE.

PIPER

I've missed you so much Prue you have no idea. Everything was so perfect and then poof, it all went to hell.

PRUE

I know, I know. But I'm here now and we're going to fix everything.

PIPER

How?

PRUE

I'm not sure yet. Paige jumped in front of that energy ball to save my life. If she believes that we can do this then that's all that matters.

PIPER

So let's get started.

PRUE

Now you're talking.

INT. – The Manor – Living Room

CHRIS orbs in. DARRYL, SAM, VICTOR, ANDY, and LEO are all sitting down.

LEO

Where's Phoebe?

CHRIS

Her son took her.

LEO

Damn it!

CHRIS

They also killed Miles and I couldn't find Henry. Cole was there too.

LEO

We have to do something about this now.

DARRYL

Well we would have taken Phoebe to the tower.

ANDY

You can try to storm the tower with all those witches outside.

PRUE (O.S.)

Witches outside?

PRUE and PIPER enter the room.

LEO

A group of witches have assembled outside and want to hear from the charmed ones.

PIPER

Then they'll here from us.

AVATAR GAMMA appears.

PRUE

Demon!

LEO

An Avatar...He's not a demon.

AVATAR GAMMA

Leo I'd like to speak with you.

PIPER

Hell no!

LEO

Don't worry Piper. Where do you wish to speak?

AVATAR GAMMA

In the place spoke once before.

LEO

You guys make a plan I'll go with him.

LEO walks over to PIPER and kisses her.

LEO

I'll be back.

PIPER

Be careful.

AVATAR GAMMA and LEO vanish.

EXT. – Highway

Tanks and jeeps filled with Demons and Dark Lighters are on their way to San Francisco. SHERIDAN is in the jeep up front.

SHERIDAN

We're almost there.

INT. – The Tower – Throne Room

PHOEBE is in a black dress sitting in the Queens chair. MEZASAUR enters the room.

MEZASAUR

I know you're mad and you have every reason to be. I'm mad as well.

PHOEBE

You're not mad you're crazy.

MEZASAUR

Crazy! Crazy! You try living your life knowing your mother didn't want you! That your mother wanted to kill you so bad that she gave you up! You put me inside someone else and tried to kill them!

PHOEBE

That's not how it happened.

MEZASAUR

So I just magically appeared inside the seer's body!

PHOEBE

I wanted to have you. I wanted a child with Cole but he lied to me. You were evil and you made me do evil things too.

MEZASAUR

So you'd kill a child because they were destined to be evil! I don't remember you killing Wyatt when Chris came back!

PHOEBE

That was different.

MEZASAUR

How! Mom! How! Because Wyatt was born from an angel and a witch and I was half-demon?

PHOEBE

This isn't fair Mezasaur. I didn't know you were alive.

MEZASAUR

Because you didn't care! After the explosion I just floated around and became an egg. I was hatched about 7-years ago and a seer found me. She raised me and told me the truth about my parents.

PHOEBE

So that's how you knew everything?

MEZASAUR

I learned everything I could about you and dad. I also learned about my aunts and the charmed legacy. I planned out the best way for us to live together and this is it. No elders, cleaners, demons ruining everything, and no more death.

PHOEBE

You can't play god Mezasaur!

MEZASAUR

But I already have mom. Tonight you and my father will be re-married and then I'll bring Paige back.

PHOEBE

Bring her back first...so...so she can watch.

MEZASAUR

Am I sensing a little evil in you mom?

PHOEBE

Just leave me now, so I can get ready.

MEZASAUR

And don't forget to watch the crystal ball. The battle of the century is about to take place.

INT. – The Void

LEO and AVATAR GAMMA are standing in a room of nothing.

LEO

So what took you guys so long to arrive?

AVATAR GAMMA

We were waiting for the right moment. Leo this is really bad.

LEO

You think! Hundreds of people have died including Paige, Kyle, Miles, possibly Henry, every elder! How is this the right time?

AVATAR GAMMA

Before the battle begins is the best time.

LEO

What battle?

AVATAR GAMMA

Inspector Sheridan is on her way with an army of demons, warlocks, Dark Lighters, the works. This is it Leo, what I told you about before.

LEO

What do you mean?

AVATAR GAMMA

This is the battle to end all battles. After this the world as you know it will be destroyed.

LEO

What!

AVATAR GAMMA

In this battle between good and evil there can be no winner Leo. Everyone is going to die unless you do something about it.

LEO

What can I do?

AVATAR GAMMA

Get the sisters to join us and we can reverse time.

LEO

No, they have to fight. Draining them of there energy isn't going to help.

AVATAR GAMMA

It's going to work Leo.

LEO

But what if it doesn't. We don't have the power of three, so it can't work.

CHRIS dissolves in.

CHRIS

Where am I?

LEO

Why is he here?

AVATAR GAMMA

I want your son to hear this too.

CHRIS

Hear what?

LEO

He wants the girls to use their power along with the Avatars to reverse time.

CHRIS

Why not? Then they could go back and kill Mezasaur when he's a baby.

LEO

We don't have the power of three.

AVATAR GAMMA crates a screen showing SHERIDAN in the jeep.

AVATAR GAMMA

She'll be arriving in about 30 minutes so you do have sometime to think this over.

EXT. – The Manor – Front Lawn

PRUE and PIPER face the large group of Witches.

PRUE

A few days ago it was discovered that a new demon has emerged. One more powerful then anything we can possibly imagine. He is part source and part witch. He has killed too many people to count and tonight we will make a stand. You have all come here because you believe in the charmed ones and we believe in you. Our task now is to make it to the Source's tower and save our sister. Once inside we must use this (Prue is holding a potion) potion to kill him. This potion is 1000 times stronger then any potion we ever made. So now I'm asking all of you to give a moment of silence for the people who can't be with us here today.

Silence.

PRUE

Now! Lets us march!

Everyone cheers and begins marching towards the tower.

PIPER

Nice speech Prue.

PRUE

Thanks.

VICTOR

So I guess we're staying here?

PIPER

No matter what happens protect the boys.

VICTOR

You got it.

PIPER and PRUE walk off and join the crowd.

INT. – The Tower – Throne Room

PHOEBE is looking into the crystal ball when COLE approaches her.

COLE

So what's going on?

PHOEBE

Get away from me Cole.

COLE

Don't tell me your mad because I killed Miles.

PHOEBE

Mad! Mad doesn't begin to describe how I feel right now!

COLE

Everything is going to get better Phoebe don't worry.

PHOEBE

Once I kill you...And I mean kill you! Not send you to some other plain of existence! Kill You! I will be the happiest person on the face of this earth!

PHOEBE walks away and the symbol on COLE'S head turns black.

EXT. – Downtown – Evening

The sun is rising as the tanks and jeeps pull up. They come to a halt as SHERIDAN takes out binoculars. She spots the mob of witches.

SHERIDAN

Like fish in a barrel.

PRUE can see the tanks and jeeps in the distance.

PRUE

Everyone stop!

Two witches step forward and place shields around the crowd.

The tanks fire but the shield blocks the blasts.

PIPER

They're shooting missiles at us.

PRUE

They'll run out of missiles eventually...Okay! I want team alpha to go around on the right! Red team use the invisible spell and try to ambush them in the rear.

Some demons begin charging forward throwing energy balls.

INT. – The Void

CHRIS, LEO and AVATAR GAMMA are watching the battle begin.

CHRIS

That's like the entire underworld against a small group of witches.

AVATAR GAMMA

They can't win.

LEO

They just need to get to the tower.

CHRIS

But dad there is way too many demons out there. Maybe he's right.

AVATAR GAMMA

I understand that you are angry with us over the world we created but that's not what I want now.

CHRIS

What world?

LEO

They created a perfect world but if anyone didn't agree with it they'd kill them.

AVATAR GAMMA

Not kill...removed.

CHRIS

But if you reversed time what would happen?

AVATAR GAMMA

It would go back to exactly the way it was before this happened.

LEO

We'd have to go back seven years. If we can't kill him now then we can't before it starts.

CHRIS

Why not just send one of us back and then bring us to the present.

AVATAR GAMMA

We'd need a great power to do something like that.

LEO

I still believe that the girls can do this.

CHRIS

Dad if all of the witches gave us power we could do it.

LEO

Just watch.

EXT. – Downtown

Demons, warlocks and Dark Lighters are now battling witches one on one.

PRUE and PIPER are still behind with a few other witches.

Tanks are still firing and both Demons and Witches are dying.

PRUE

This is nuts.

PIPER

Their just gunna keep on coming.

PRUE

Come on! Keep fighting!

One of the shields witches dies and PIPER attacks that demon. The other shield is breached and PIPER and PRUE are now battling off demons.

PRUE

Piper don't give up!

INT. – The Tower – Throne Room

PHOEBE is watching the battle.

PHOEBE

Prue...Piper.

MEZASAUR and COLE enter the room.

MEZASAUR

Enjoying the show?

PHOEBE

You can't kill my sisters.

MEZASAUR

Don't worry I'm just going to kill all of the other witches and leave them.

COLE

Are you ready for the wedding?

PHOEBE

I said bring Paige back first!

MEZASAUR

That is true.

PAIGE enters the room.

PAIGE

Phoebe!

PHOEBE

Paige! Is that really you?

PAIGE

Yes it is.

They hug.

PHOEBE

I can't believe you're alive.

PAIGE

But why did he bring me back?

PHOEBE

I have to marry Cole.

PAIGE

That sucks.

COLE

It's time.

A priest appears and MEZASAUR stands behind COLE. PAIGE stands next to PHOEBE.

PHOEBE

I love you Paige.

PAIGE

I love you Phoebe.

PHOEBE takes an athame and stabs PAIGE. She bursts into flames and PHOEBE jumps back.

PHOEBE

Remember what you taught me Cole, demons can never love. She didn't say I love you too. That little trick helped me out once before with Prue.

COLE

You're right.

MEZASAUR

Huh? You should of felt for that!

PHOEBE

I guess you don't know everything about me.

MEZASAUR

Dad get her!

COLE

No.

MEZASAUR

What?

COLE

This isn't what I want.

COLE begins to sweat as his symbol glows.

MEZASAUR

Remember our deal father! She's here! Now marry her!

COLE screams in pain.

EXT. – Downtown

Buildings are on fire in the surrounding area. As potions are thrown the entire planet begins to shake.

PRUE and PIPER are no separated in the confusion.

PRUE

Piper!

PRUE throws a bunch on demons out of her way.

PRUE

Piper!

SHERIDAN gets on the phone with a base.

SHERIDAN

Fire the bombs now!

EXT. – Space

From space you can see several mushroom clouds form from explosions.

EXT. – Downtown

Everyone is knocked down by the after shock of a bomb that was dropped.

PRUE stands up and sees PIPER. A warlock blinks behind her and stabs her.

PRUE

NO!

PIPER falls on the ground and the warlock blinks away. PRUE runs over to her.

PRUE

Piper stay with me! Come on!

INT. – The Void

LEO clinches his fists.

LEO

Go heel her!

AVATAR GAMMA

That won't do any good.

LEO

Shut up!

CHRIS

He's right dad, Even if I heeled her what next? I can't keep doing it or I'll loose all my energy.

AVATAR GAMMA

Get Prue to reverse time. It's our only hope. You just saw those bombs get launched. The world is about to be destroyed by this useless battle of good and evil.

LEO

Go get Prue.

CHRIS

What?

LEO

Now!

CHRIS orbs away and comes back with the now crying PRUE.

PRUE

Why...why her!

LEO

We have a way to fix this.

PRUE

How?

AVATAR GAMMA

With yours and Chris' combined power we might actually be able to send Chris back in time to kill Mezasaur.

LEO

What about back?

CHRIS

I don't need to come back.

LEO

No.

CHRIS

Dad I am alive now. I'm a little baby in my crib at home with my grandpa and friends.

PRUE

You're very brave, but are you sure we'd have enough power?

AVATAR GAMMA

Yes I'm sure. It will take all of Chris' life energy. When you're there you will only have about 10 minutes to kill him.

CHRIS

I got it.

PRUE gives CHRIS the potion.

PRUE

This should work Chris.

CHRIS

Thanks Aunt Prue, it was really nice to finally meet you.

PRUE

Same here.

A few more Avatars arrive. AVATAR GAMMA has a concerned expression on his face.

AVATAR GAMMA

Where are the rest?

AVATAR

Some demons found our base and killed the rest.

CHRIS

No!

PRUE

Tell us how screwed we are?

AVATAR GAMMA

We need the power of three.

INT. – The Tower – Throne Room

COLE is on his knees yelling in pain.

MEZASAUR

What did you do to him!

MEZASAUR creates an energy ball.

MEZASAUR

You think you can ruin my plan!

COLE looks in the crystal and sees PIPER is dead.

COLE

This isn't right!

COLE then looks at MEZASAUR and creates a huge energy ball. He throws it and there's a huge explosion that blows the top off the tower. The entire planet shakes because of the impact.

PHOEBE

What just happened?

COLE gets up and the symbol on his head is gone. CHRIS orbs in next to PHOEBE.

CHRIS

Phoebe come on we need you're help to reverse time.

PHOEBE looks around and Mezasaur isn't anywhere to be seen.

PHOEBE

Cole killed him.

COLE

I had to Phoebe he was going to kill you.

PHOEBE

Get back!

CHRIS

Wait the symbol is gone from his head.

COLE

You said you're going to reverse time...how?

CHRIS

The Avatars.

COLE

Use my power.

PHOEBE

What?

COLE

I'm sorry Phoebe for everything that I have done. Paige is dead, Piper is dead, and you're boy friend. I have to let you live you're life and I shouldn't even be here.

PHOEBE

Cole.

COLE

I want to help now. Use my power and we can kill that maniac before he has a chance to plan this.

INT. – The Void

COLE, CHRIS and PHOEBE arrive.

PRUE

Cole!

COLE

Wait! Make me an Avatar and you'll be able to have enough power to make this trip.

AVATAR GAMMA

That will work.

LEO

But he'll be alive still.

AVATAR GAMMA

No, once time is reversed Cole will return to the other dimension.

PRUE

So what are we waiting for!

AVATAR GAMMA makes COLE an AVATAR. They open a portal and CHRIS jumps through it.

PHOEBE

Thanks Cole.

COLE

You deserve to be happy Phoebe and if Miles makes you happy I don't want to stop you.

FLASH TO:

INT. – The Manor – Present Day

PHOEBE, PIPER and PAIGE appear in the Manor.

PIPER

We're alive?

PHOEBE

It worked.

LEO comes down the stairs with WYATT and baby CHRIS. They all hug PIPER and then have a group hug.

LEO

I'm so glad we all made it out of that one.

PAIGE

Me too.

PHOEBE

So how much has changed?

LEO

From the looks of things everything is back to normal.

The door bell rings and PHOEBE answers it. MILES is at the door.

PHOEBE

Miles!

PHOEBE hugs him.

MILES

So is this how you greet everyone you don't know?

PHOEBE

Huh?

MILES

I just bought the building you live in now and I wanted to meet you.

PHOEBE

Today must be the day.

MILES

Huh?

PIPER

Right the day...the day Phoebe is free.

MILES

Well how'd you like to go get some lunch?

PHOEBE

Sure just let me grab my coat.

PHOEBE grabs her coat and walks down the steps with MILES.

_So it appears Future Chris was successful in killing Mezasaur as an egg._

_No one but the Charmed One's remember what happened and it appears that everything is back to normal...Or Is it, Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..._

_But I think this is good way to end it, but if you anyone thinks I should continue I'd be more then happy too add another chapter. This is my first story on Fan Fiction, lol_

_Please Review! _


End file.
